Where we began?
by SageAngel
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries. so here goes. New girl in town but old friends, what would happen if she got mixed up in everything that was happen. Maybe even got more involved that she would like. Then read and review.


**This would be my first Twilight fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it **

**I used my own character in this Luna but I'll hopefully do more with normally character if everyone prefers them**

**All the rest of the character's are Stephenie Myer :) **

* * *

"_All right, I give up Paul you win you can have the food" I laughed slightly my own body struggling under the giant boy, it was my own fault for taken the last muffin I should have known that one of them would also want it but why couldn't it have been Seth, or Embry they were the smallest out of the pack that would have been so much easier for me to handle. _

_I could have at least breath under them. But Paul now that was too hard for me to move "Thank you" he grabbed the muffin which I had taken one bite out of before being pounced on because it was the last one. I mean it was my fault I should have known those greedy boys wouldn't let me have the last rumour. _

_My feet moved up underneath him to push him off "Now you need to get off of me because your not exactly the lightest boy I know" I giggled pushing him up before kicking my self up after him as Seth and Jared walked in. If it wasn't for Paul I'm sure I would have heard them howl like they always do "Anything stirring" Jared's voice sounded the same as always cheerful and hungry it was always amusing to hear him speak. _

_And Seth his child like nature always brought smiles to my faces "What we miss?" Jared turned a little more with questioning eyebrows towards me and Paul. Seth was trying to stop himself from laughing; my hair must have been messed up at least a little bit. Jared on the other hand looked like he was enjoying it as much as Paul did. _

_They had a very odd sense of humour I must admit. Some of them were normal like Seth; he would laugh at any joke as long as he was included. Then there were the older ones like Paul and Jared, there sense of humour was more in fighting if they could take someone down –even if it was for fun- then it was funny. Jacob right now didn't have his sense of humour but he use to be like Seth, he would laugh at everything funny. _

_Sam was more the serious one, he would laugh in some situation but if he didn't want to laugh then he wouldn't. It was scary how serious he could be sometimes. But it was good for an Alpha to be like that I guess. They weren't aloud a break and although he had Emily he didn't seem to be settling down just yet._

_Shaking my head I let out another giggle rocking myself against Paul with a push of my shoulder which could hardly touch him "I wanted the last muffin and apparently so did Paul but I wasn't told till it. Was. In. My. Mouth." I sneered a little bit more watching Paul with an evilly playful grin before looking back to Seth and Jared. _

"_You couldn't have been here any earlier it would have helped, since Jake and Em weren't exactly doing anything to help me" Another smile spread across my lips as I turned around to look at boys sitting at the kitchen table with there own food. They had moved an inch when Paul had launched himself for my muffin. It was like they were more interested in there food. But looking at them now it looked like they had turned there chairs to see what was happening._

_They could have done something though. "w…me….havme….ourm…..oown….foooed" Embry mumbled with food in his mouth before getting nudged in the back of the head by Emily "Don't talk with your mouth full Embry" She shook her head a little bit pulling off to hug Sam for a moment. _

_You could never separate they pair it was so nice, so lovely, they were so in match I couldn't help but feel an ounce of joy around them. These were the people I wasn't afraid of; these were my family now I couldn't help but show confidents around them. "Well the diner and a show thing were way more interesting" Jacob grinned a little bit more his famous charming smile he always used. _

_It was so nice to see him happy, it seemed to be very rare lately and it was all thanks to a friend I knew, Bella Swan. _

_The only reason she was getting to know me better was because of the Cullen's. The Cullen's was how I got to know the pack. I had met Carlisle back when he only had Edward. It was a long while ago and his family had grown fiercely in size including Bella. I needed to hide, get away from everything so I came to the small town of Forks. _

_I didn't know Carlisle was here till I saw Edward at school, I didn't believe my eyes, I wasn't use to seeing people that I hadn't seen in nearly one hundred years. But as soon as I started to find out about there family, I ended up stumbling into Jacob and the pack. _

_I had only heard Jake's side of the story though but with both of them being around me I could see both stories unfolding I couldn't see a fair way out of it for Jake or Edward and unfortunately I wasn't going to get in the middle of this confrontations. It had been a long time since I had been back to the Forks side of things. To see the Cullen's but I guess I had just lost track of time being here. _

"_Thanks Jake next time I'll make it more enjoyable for you and just beat you up" I laughed a little bit more moving over to the table to slipping in beside them, I loved being over in La Push with my boys. _

_The atmosphere was so different than being at my house. For one I wasn't alone all the time, but Emily's and Sam's was homie and comfortable, it was enjoyable to say the least. As long as I was here I didn't need to be anywhere else._

"_Now that I could pay to see" Paul butted in slipping into his seat beside us, given his all knowing look that meant he would actually love to see someone beat up Jacob. _

"_Paul" Sam warned frowning a little bit as Paul held up his hands as if he hadn't done anything wrong. _

_Petty warning I knew but still Sam always warned Jacob and Paul, they just seemed to clash "Just playing" he went on slowly laughing again and smirking towards the rest of the pack as he pushed the muffin he had just stolen into his mouth. _

_I was merely a pawn in a bigger world and this was way more fun than I thought it would have been, no choices, they weren't making me choose, weren't making me even think about any of there problem. "Guys, cut it out. So what's the plan for today then?" I went on looking between them as I lend onto the table watching to see which one would answer. _

_This was easy being with them, even if my birthday was a few days away and my past was coming back to life, they were helping me, making it simpler for me. It was like I was human now. I knew it was hopeless to think like that with shape shifter all around me but still I did._

_Sam's voice was the first to speak up –and I could have guessed what he was going to say before he even said it- "Embry and Paul are on patrol, but the rest are yours" he teased a little bit, Sam was like a big brother to me, his father leaving and his mother not really being fully there for him, It was like mine. _

_Except it was like I couldn't remember what happened to mine, I use to live with my aunty or at least she was my aunty up until seven days ago. She was merely a stand in to help me out. Like a disguise for me to fit in. A chameleon circuit. We were the same in some ways, we just understood each other sometimes._

"_That's fair enough" I said softly titling the chair back to watch him before looking around the rest of the boys "Any plans?" I questioned once more in wonder towards them. One of them had to want to do something. They knew this place a lot better than I did._

_My thoughts were intercepted by a childish voice. "Beach anyone" Seth stooped in from the back this time making sure to catch people's attention and an answer. To make sure he caught every ones attention. He didn't like to be ignored even if he was the youngest he didn't deserve to be ignored._

_I was already up on my feet and twisting around to smile at him, I hugged him with a genuine smile on my face "That is a good plan, I'm liking it anyone else coming" I looked around them, with my hands up a little bit more "Sure count me in nothing else to do" Jacob chimed in as he stood to his feet moving over and ruffling Seth's hair in a child-like, kind of brother way._

_It was so nice to see families interacting. My thoughts were even different; I couldn't believe that I was thinking so much older than what I believed. I felt like a child again, with a big family. A massive family, we had fights and we all made up but it was always so enjoyable. _

_Like the family I never had "Sure" Jared and Quil nodded towards him. "Then it's settled we are at the beach" I grinned a little bit more, this was fun, I was having a family outing well it was like a friendly outing. "Sam? Emily?" I turned towards them with a cheeky grin on my face._

"_What about you guys are you coming?" I tried to do the whole batting my eyelids, smiling extra nice thing. But I was never good at it. Sam laughed and nodded his head before looking at Emily "Sounds like a plan" Emily chimed in looking up to Sam giving him a kiss before directing back to us._

_I thought this was all as easy as it was made out to be, we grabbed a few towel's from Sam's, getting both of them to come with us was harder than expected. But the weather was sunny and quiet warm; this wasn't the normal day in La Push we might as well make this most of what we've got. With Emily and Sam both there this was definitely a much better time today. _

_Today was going to be different I could feel it "Luna" Jacobs voice echoed over my own thoughts and a smile crossed my lips at his voice._

_

* * *

_

**I know it's short but it's only the start so i hope you enjoy it and Review**

**Tell me what you like about it and what you don't I don't mind? **

**I need help tell me if i'm good**


End file.
